fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse the Demonhog
Backstory 100 years younger than Shade, Apocalypse is the middle child of the Demon Triplets. Fixated on proving that he is better than anyone, as well as the rightful heir to his father's throne, Apocalypse will do anything to get what he wants. With his ability to manipulate negative chaos energy, Apocalypse is a powerful individual who is actually comprised of three other Demobians(demonic mobians). His presence is so sinister and powerful storm clouds gather over his position, covering a large portion of the planet. Using his supernatural abilities like teleportation, super strength, super speed, flight, darkness manipulation, and other various skills, he has conquered a great many kingdoms in ancient times. He enjoyed his success streak for millennia until the day when Draco came into being. A week later he finds himself in constant competition with his baby brother, and could never win. Eventually sealed away like his father, he begins to plot his revenge on Mobius and his brother. Millennia passed and he has returned. Apocalypse, with the help of his slave Durak, has conquered Mobius and enjoys a long, successful rule over his Demobians. However, a few thousand inhabitants of Old Mobius have formed a special military force to fight against his legion. With his foes' whereabouts cloaked in a fog of mystery his legion is fumbling around playing hide-and-seek with them. However, this is no big deal to him as he feels his legion is more than powerful enough to wipe them from the planet forever. Apocalypse still controls the planet, as far as he's concerned, he is on the winning side and anyone who feels opposed to this is a deadman walking. Despite their disadvantages, his foes still seem to have little glimmers of hope in their hearts. One of these glimmers have been mentioned time and time again by his prisoners, the Hero of the Wind, a young alien-hedgehog hybrid by the name of Cabara. Personality As an embodiment of chaos energy he possess no actual physical form. He originally had the form of a dragon, but at some point decided to take the appearance of a mobian hedgehog. He has an unstable personality, often times he is a stubborn and cocky individual with a playful demeanor, other times he is serious, level-headed, but has a bit of a temper that usually manifests itself as a "quiet eruption"; he loves to throw his power around at random to show-off either out of boredom or in the middle of a fight, he is also very competitive when it comes to his brothers. Especially his younger brother, Draco. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''lawful evil '''Date of Birth: ??? * Zodiac/Horoscope:'''N/A '''Birthplace: ??? Weight: 80 lbs in avatar form Height: 3' 5" in avatar form Likes: feeling powerful, being called king Dislikes: Draco, bad news, losing, being sealed away Eye Color: black with red irises Hair Color: green fur Hobbies: sitting on his thrones, beating his victims into submission, eating souls, conquering worlds Values: strength Martial Status: single Status: living Affiliation: Demon Legion Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: Mr. Worldwide Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Apocalypse Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: "male" Age: 5,000+ Classification: Demobian (demonic mobian) Powers and Abilities: * Supernatural Condition: Apocalypse possesses insane strength, speed, durability, stamina, senses, and so on. These stats are virtually limitless thanks to his connection to the Chaos Force. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]: As a physical embodiment of chaos energy, Apocalypse cannot truly die so long as chaos energy exists. * Innate Combat Skills: Over the centuries, Apocalypse has become a very experienced and versatile combatant. Though he is primarily brutish and straight forward in combat, he can be very clever and deceiving. Having led an army for millennia, he has quite the talent for combat and war. Apocalypse is proficient in various forms of armed and unarmed combat. * Chaos Energy Manipulation: As a being composed of chaos energy, Apocalypse is effectively immortal and has a powerful link to the Chaos Force. This link enables flight, boundless superhuman physicality, molecular/space-time/darkness manipulation, and psionics; with these abilities he can move and destroy planets easily, one punch could end a galaxy if he chose to cut loose a bit; exceed the speed of light to such a degree that he can outpace time; and tank powerful, galaxy-destroying explosions with ease, and control reality to various degrees. His senses are so keen, he can see and hear just about everything that goes on in the universe; Apocalypse's control over the molecular bonds of matter and energy gives him the ability to make clones of himself, absorb various substances, size alteration, shapeshift into anything or anyone, transmute anything/one into anything/one else, bestow powers to/take powers from people and objects, and manipulate the elements and weather. He also has the ability to create, absorb, manipulate, and destroy almost all forms of energy and matter, this allows him to launch as well as nullify attacks, produce and break barriers, and augment his capabilities. As an ethereal being he also has control over otherworldly substances like hellfire and other demonic elements, he can devour souls giving him another method with which to increase his power and control others. With the ability to manipulate time and space using Chaos Control, he has ridiculous reality warping prowess. Time travelling/stopping/looping, portal creation, dimension creation, etc. Apocalypse can use darkness manipulation(umbrakinesis) to various degrees, making weapons, shields, energy beams and more from pure darkness; he has telepathy, mind control, telekinesis, possession, astral projection, and dark magic at his disposal as well. * Nocturnal Empowerment: At night, Apocalypse becomes 10 times stronger; this boost is taken even further depending on the lunar stage: ** Crescent: 25 times(250 times at night) ** Half: 50 times(500 times at night) ** Gibbous: 75 times(750 times at night) ** Full: 100 times(1000 times at night) Apocalypse can absorb as much lunar energy as he wants/needs and the rate at which he absorbs(automatically/manually) is dependent on his position in relation to the moon. Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level '''(Apocalypse has complete control over how strong or weak he desires his attacks to be, from below cellular to complex multiversal and beyond if he so chooses to; he has overpowered several super form users at once, each one being at least multiversal if not '''much higher) Speed: Immeasurable (his speed has no cap on it so he can essentially go as fast as he wants) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (there is no calculable cap to his strength) Striking Strength: High Hyperversal '(He can empower his attacks to such degrees that its like being hit with a hyperverse, he can hit hard enough to disrupt invulnerability too) 'Durability: ' High Hyperverse level '(Demon titans are like ants compared to him. While certain levels of attacks can injure him depending on certain factors, attacks with certain attributes can often bypass that durability; such is the case with holy attacks) Stamina: Nigh inexhaustible since he holds so much energy its seems to last him forever Range: Irrelevant considering his dimensional tier and power to control time and space Standard Equipment: he does not carry items because he can usually materialize them out of thin air Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: * heliokinetics(solar energy/sun light) can injure him since he is a being of darkness * as he is a demon, holy/sacred weapons/energies are very effective against him * equal or greater amounts of chaos energy * stronger entities like his father or brothers can overpower him * he can be pacified using positive energy, like the kind used in super forms(ex: Super Sonic's positive energy aura) * soul destruction/removal * powerful sealing techniques * cockiness will cause him to make stupid mistakes * siphoning his energy will weaken him Feats: * conquered thousands of kingdoms in a month * lifted a mountain and used it as a baseball bat * conquered Mobius in one timeline and renamed it Darksyd * punched lightning * dodged a light speed attack * battled his younger brother for 10 months * defeated 5 super form users at once * survived sunlight for 3 days Key: first form | Note: The form he's usually seen in, the image above, is a suppressed form; similar to how Freeza's fourth form is his true form, but the first 3 are his suppressed states. So, as powerful as he is, this isn't his limit. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Chaos Control: The source of many chaos powers, it enables abilities like teleportation, time manipulation, energy manipulation, and spatial distortion. The potency of these abilities increase with excess chaos energy. * Demon Smash: He unleashes a series of devastating blows, throws the target skyward and stomps them back down. Then finishes up with a point-blank Chaos Rain. * Chaos Rain: A volley of consecutive energy blasts. * Apocalyptic Blast: A chaotic torrent of energy is launched at the foe. This beam is very erratic and powerful very few can survive this. * Dragon Breath: Apocalypse breathes out Demon Flames, these flames are so fierce they can incinerate a beings soul. They can only be extinguished by more powerful demonic entities or sacred elements. * Dark Shield: A barrier made of dark energy. * Evil Kick-Off: Dashing passed his foe, Apocalypse closelines them; then, just before they land, he kicks them away into the air and blasts them mid-flight. * Dark Thrashing: Apocalypse baits his foe into attacking him, after being struck he turns in a shadow and cocoons the target. After crushing the victim he lets them go, just enough to slam them around and throw them away. * Dragonic Impact: After gut punching the foe into the sky he jumps and uses his shadow to cover himself and transform into a dragon. He snatches half of the target in his jaws and slams them back down. * Torturous Takedown: Leading off with a headbutt, Apocalypse follows up by snatching his victim (usually by the head) and proceeds to beat the ever-so-living cheese out of them. When hes done he lets go, knees them twice (first the gut then the chin)and blasts them away. * Catastrophic Pillar: Apocalypse exerts power from within creating a pillar of Chaos Energy, it produces a shock wave that devastates everything around him. * Dark Eradicator: He takes an opponent's energy blast, empowers it, and returns it 100 times more powerful than originally employed by the opposing party. * Soul Leash: Apocalypse lays claim to his victim's soul. Afterward he can control the body like a puppet, this can work on multiple opponents. * Draconic Evolution: Evolutionary stages in which he develops more and more into his true form. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * He was originally going to be the final boss of the series, but decided against it when I thought up his father Armageddon * Apocalypse had a form known as Perfect Apocalypse, but that was scrapped as it was too similar to Perfect Nazo from Nazo Unleashed * In the original unpublished, unnamed comic I made years ago, the Apocalyptic Brothers were little more than a plot point of random demons to bring Apocalypse back after getting bodied by Hyper Shadow's Chaos Blast, serving no other purpose but to bring him back they had no identities of their own just "ingredients for Apocalypse" * His name is based on the fact that he is an unstable creature made of chaos energy who loves to wreak havoc; its only recently that I discovered the Marvel villain by the same name * Out of the Demon Triplets, Apocalypse is the only one who uses his real name around mortals; Draco and Shade, not so much Pictures ]] Category:Original Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Demons Category:Animal Category:Space-Time Users Category:Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1